


¿A Quién Amo Realmente?

by Booplesnootbunny



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: CNCO - Freeform, M/M, i guess im doing this jnvjsnvfn, im so sorry, this is gonna be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/Booplesnootbunny
Summary: (Esto será en inglés, así que lo siento por todos los que esperaban una historia en español ffdnkjkn. Sé que puse el título en español pero es xq quería ser auténtica en el fandom un poco ndjkvdd xDD)((HIGH SCHOOL/COLLEGE AU))After experiencing many moments together, these five boys don't know who their hearts truly lie with.





	¿A Quién Amo Realmente?

Erick’s POV

 

The excited high school senior made his way past the other bustling students; he was more full of energy than he normally was today because he would be meeting up with Joel, Richard, Zabdiel, and Christopher after a long time of not seeing them. They’d all agreed to take a pause in their friendship for first semester finals, but now that they were already a month into second semester, they had been vigorously texting to find time to meet up again. It was definitely harder for Erick to find extra time since, unlike his friends who were in college, he didn’t get to decide when he had classes; he was given specific times and was either there or absent, and, being the ever-so-good student he was, he was rarely, if never, ODA or absent. Today, however, he started a three day weekend that surprisingly consisted of very little homework, and, with the consent of his mom, he was going to spend four days and three nights with them. 

As soon he exited the side door of the enormous school, he spotted Joel’s car, and his face brightened even more of excitement, if it was even possible. He hurried to it, brushing past the always anxious-looking freshmen, the way too cocky sophomores, and the stressed junior (the rest of the seniors were all long gone already, or staying after school for their activities), and once he reached the car, he had to take a step back as the back door flung open. Out jumped Christopher, and Erick quickly found himself wrapped in a familiar hug. 

“Erick! Hi!” Erick winced, but was grinning as Christopher shouted his greeting. From inside the car, Richard, Zabdiel, and Joel all shouted greetings to him over each other. Joel, of course, was driving, and Richard was in the passenger seat, leaving Zabdiel, Christopher, and now Erick to sit in the back. Christopher finally let go of Erick and held him out in front of him by the shoulders, his huge, goofy grin never faltering even a bit. Around them, other students and parents were casting curious glances towards them, but none of the college students seemed to care, making Erick feel much more nonchalant about it as well. Chris stepped aside to let Erick sit in the middle, sliding his backpack off of his shoulders as Erick got in, then passed the backpack to him once Erick was settled and buckled, then went in after him, pulling the door shut. Joel began to pull out of the parking lot, thought their progression to getting out was a slow one since many were trying to leave at once, so they all quickly fell into conversation, or at least they tried to, but with everyone excitedly talking over one another, it was a little hard to, though it was still nice to hear them all again.

“How’re you doing in school? Did you pass all your finals?” Richard asked Erick, turning his head to look behind to Erick.

“Have you joined any clubs like you kept insisting you would?” Chris teased, poking Erick in the ribs.

“Has there been any traumatic events?” Zabdiel asked. “Schools are known for those.”

“Ew, why’re we talking about school?” Joel joked, looking at them through the rearview mirror. “‘How’s your dating life going?’ are the kind of questions we should be asking.” The other three kept asking questions and talking, but Erick and Joel held each other’s gaze for a moment, none of the other seeming to notice. Erick was finally the one who broke away, feeling the small tug in his chest that nagged whenever Joel tried to bring up the topic; they knew what they’d done in the past had been a mistake. They were friends, nothing else, and they were doing so fine, except for when Joel insisted on digging it back up. Erick instead busied himself in answering the other questions he was asked.  
“School is going fine, I passed all my finals! And no, nothing traumatic has happened, Zabdi,” he said, rolling his eyes. They were finally on the main road and were driving at a good speed now, headed to Erick’s house to pick up his overnight bag. “I haven’t decided what club to join,” he added, shrugging. “I tried going to the art club for a bit, but it wasn’t for me. Everyone seemed to already be in their little huddles, and it didn’t seem like they were willing to open up very quickly, so it made it really… awkward… I also tried StuCo, but they were reaaally intense, and I was definitely not prepared for that, what with all my classes. Too much responsibility. I also tried a few others, I even tried for sports, but nothing felt right.”

“Ah, you’re just giving excuses!” Chris continued to tease, and Erick rolled his eyes, but not of annoyance, rather more of an eye roll to show he was at ease. He missed being around them. Sure, he had his friends at school, but it wasn’t the same as hanging out with these guys. 

After more conversation, it didn’t take long before they reached Erick’s house. Joel parked alongside the curb and Chris unbuckled himself, opened the door, and got out to let Erick out. “I’ll be just a minute!” Erick promised and jogged to the front door of his house. He fumbled with his keys for a swift moment before finding the right one and unlocked it. “Mami, ya llegue!” he called out, and he heard his mom call back to him that she was in the kitchen. He hurried in there and smiled at her, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Ya me voy, los otros ya me están esperando,” he said, and his mom, who was washing the dishes, turned off the faucet, placing the plate she was washing down, wiped her hands on the washcloth she had beside her on the counter and gave him a hug.

“Cuidate y no hagan cosas que no deben,” she said in that motherly warning tone. Erick smiled and nodded as his mom let him go, patted his cheek, and opened the refrigerator.  
“Ya sabes que yo nunca,” he said, but promised not to regardless just to make her feel more at ease with him leaving for the weekend.

“Ve agarra tu maleta de tu cuarto y llevate este,” she said, handing him a tupperware from the fridge. It was flan, already cut into squared, ready to serve. “Para que comen,” she added.

Erick grinned and gave his mom another hug and kiss on the cheek, then ran to his room, grabbed his bag and, after one last, longer hug, his waved goodbye to her and headed back to Joel’s car. Christopher was already waiting for him with the back open, Erick’s backpack already relocated there, and Chris took his bag from him, throwing it in with it, then eyeballed the tupperware in Erick’s hands.

“Uuuy, y eso?” he asked, licking his lips. Erick rolled his eyes.

“My mom made us flan,” he said, then snatched it out of reach of Chris’s grabbing hands. “We’ll eat it when we get to your apartment.” He carefully placed the tupperware in the corner, secure, and closed the back, then ushered Chris back to the car door, getting in first, then Chris followed, purposely crushing Erick as he leaned exaggeratedly to put on his seatbelt. 

“Bye!” Zabdiel shouted to Erick’s mom, rolling down the window, waving.

“Te lo entregamos en unos dias!” Chris shouted along with him.

“Hay te los encargo! Cuidenmelo!” she called to them. Joel had rolled down the window as well and they were all waving, then Joel finally drove off, all of them still shouting bye and waving until she was out of sight. Erick stared out the window for a moment before leaning back into the seat, his green eyes moving down to watch his hands fiddling with a thread that hung the bottom of his sweater. He didn’t like being apart from his mother for too long, so the realization that he wouldn’t be with her for a few days suddenly hit him, and he felt a lump form in his throat. 

“Erick, you okay?” Richard asked. Erick nodded, but didn’t look up; he felt that if he did, he might start crying, and that was stupid, he shouldn’t be crying, he was going to be fine a few days away from his mom. He was snapped out of his growing panicking thoughts upon feeling Richard’s hand touch his knee supportively, and this time he looked up at him. Richard’s eyes were warm and comforting, and he gave a smile. “Don’t worry,” he said. 

Erick tried a smile, but it was a bit forced and watery. “S-sorry,” he said and tried to laugh it off, but the concern was still clear on his face.

“It’s okay to be nervous to be away from what you’ve been used to for so long,” Chris spoke up, nudging Erick’s arm with his elbow. “We all know how you feel, but Rich’s right! You don’t gotta worry ‘cause we’re all gonna have fun this weekend and then you’ll be right back home!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually like this, dont get ya hopes up bc im prolly not gonna finish this ever lmaoooo


End file.
